User blog:Darthwikia25/Username Changing - My Views
Hey there everyone! ' "Change" '''is a big term, isn't it? All through our lives we find that only one thing is constant - which is ironically change. Nothing lasts forever. Nothing remains as it is. The world is dynamic. So, by now society would have learnt to accept change for what it is, right? ''Wrong. Unfortunately, not all change is favourable. Suppose tomorrow Mojang decides to remove all features from the game - I'm quite sure nobody would like this change. So, after all, being a human being - I can't help but have my own opinions on users changing their usernames. I will be penning them down in this blog post. Note: '''Please respect my opinions. I know a lot of you feel differently, and all of us, including I, have a right to our unique views. ---- Well, I have been noticing a trend on this Wiki specifically recently, where users are changing their usernames to something different. Frankly, I cannot say this is something I like. A name is not something like a title or a position. '''It is an identity. It is the name displayed whenever you post a comment or make an edit. It becomes a word associated with you. When you change this, you are changing the associated word. In a way, you lose your identity and it takes a while for people around you to adjust to this change. Now, you may argue that there is nothing wrong with this - and that is also valid in a sense. But when should such a change be made? According to me, a name change should only be performed when: *One faces banter/abuse due to their current username *The username is too common, or too similar to another user *You feel something is mis-spelt, or you want to add something to the name, like a number. However, what I see happening on the Wiki is name-changing due to trends. I see that to change your name to something completely different is becoming "trendy", and sadly, this trend has caused a large number of our users to change their identities which I do not approve of wholly as this not only causes some amount of confusion to the users around them but also loses them some amount of trust and respect others have for them, not because of their actions, but because their brains are unable to connect their identity to their traits. I love some of the new names users have switched to but honestly speaking, I will always consider "JustJunno" as a RaddishGaming or "TitaniumWolf" as Doctorwho. I suppose Fandom may have evolved beyond my static mindset but I just wanted everyone to know what I think about this. :) No offense meant to any users who have changed their names, nor any malice intended while including the names of some of my acquaintances as examples to illustrate how I view them through their new personalities. Please let me know what you think in the comments below! Darthwikia25 12:15, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts